A Family Thing
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: New neighbors means for a new "best friend" for Timmy. Yaoi


**A Family Thing: We're** _ **Perfect**_ **Together**

 _ **The Perfects have come to town and all seems well with their dashing good looks but theres something a bit off with Jr.**_ _YAOI_

 **Perfect Timmy X Normal Timmy (Minor)**

 **Human Cosmo X Human Juandisimo (Major)**

 **The Magnificos** :

Juandisimo and Cosmo= Timmy's Parents

Height: 5'5-ish

Sparky: Family Dog

 _ **The Perfects:**_

 **Perfect Timmy**  
(Perfect Nightmare)

PT's older brother: **Gah**

(Love at first Height)

PT's dad: **Adult Timmy**

(Channel Chaser without Vicky's Rule/Timmy at the end)

 **A Family Thing: We're** _ **Perfect**_ **Together**

"Hijo![son] Come down we have new neighbors!"-Juandisimo, sounding excited but weirded out.

"New neighbors?"- Timmy jumped out of bed, and went down stairs. He found his parents standing next to the couch. When Timmy reached the door he was happily greeted by a tall buff man that had a face like his.

"Wow it's like looking into my past, twenty years ago." The older man smiled brightly, unintentionally making Timmy a bit nervous.

"Hi...I'm Timmy..."

"Wow even similar names, well it's nice to meet you. I'm Tommy Perfect but you can call me Mr. Perfect, I know how it sounds a little conceited and up tight but you can call me Tommy if you like. Now, I'd like to introduce my two sons, this is my Timmy, whose ten years old-"

Mr. Perfect, looking down at his boy, who was in a white short sleeve shirt, brown pants and a belt. He was Timmy Perfect Jr. had the same face as Timmy but with normal teeth and a stronger jaw line. He was at least a foot or two taller and was buffer than the other Timmy. Timmy Perfect eagerly and quickly shook Timmy's hand with a large smile on his face.

"It's very nice to meet, other Timmy."-Perfect Timmy.

"You too, ummm ...Perfect..Timmy?"-Timmy, blushing in embarrassment.

"That's fine, I'm also fine with Perfect Jr. or Tim. If those are any better."-Perfect Timmy, smiling making Timmy's blush disappear and be replaced with a large smile.

"Alright before you two get too settled in, I'd like you to might my sixteen year old son, Gah."- Mr. Perfect, motioning Jr. to come back to him.

As Jr. stepped aside a young man took his place, he was very muscular and almost as tall as his father. He wore a pink shirt with the sleeves and bottom half ripped off and tight blue jeans, making it obvious that he was free balling. He had a silver ear ring in one ear, long hair going down the back of his muscular shoulders, then hair gelled into a curve and with backwards pink hat on the back of his head.

Timmy smiled at the much larger brother, who only gave a slight smile and a nod.

"Don't be offended Timmy, Gah doesn't talk unless he feels it's absolutely necessary and he can be a bit shy at times when it comes to meeting new people, but I assure you, he's a very sweet boy."- Mr. Perfect, looking up at Timmy's parents with a smile.

"Well why don't you come in?"-Cosmo, glancing over the hunkier men, especially Gah.

"We'd love too but we have boxes to load into the house then unpack. We have a very busy day, haha. But if it's not an inconvenience, we'd love to come over for dinner. How's..let's say... 6:30? Or 7?"-Mr. Perfect, checking his golden watch.

"Oh either or, but 7 wouldn't be bad."- Juandisimo, perving over Mr. Perfect.

"Wonderful but I'm so sorry, I didn't catch your names."

"Oi, I'm Juandisimo Magnifico and this is my husband Cosmo Magnifico~" Juandisimo, stretching out his hand for a hand shake then raising a shocked brow as Mr. Perfect placed a kiss on it.

"Oh my aren't you friendly? Welcome to the neighborhood~"- Cosmo, extending his hand for a hand shake but also getting a kiss placed on his hand, giggling as he took it back.

"Have a good day you two."-Mr. Perfect smiling as he turned around with his boys and walked away.

"Bye Timmy, hope to talk with you more thoroughly soon." Perfect Jr., waving as he walked across the street, the turners watching all three them, waving, with hearts floating around their heads.

The three, went back inside their house, closing their door then quickly sitting on their knees while on the couch, staring out of the large window with binoculars.

"Papas[dads], are we bad people?"-Timmy concerned as he stared at Tim Prefect taking two boxes from the pick up truck.

"Of course not hijo, we're just making sure nothing bad happens to our hunky~ I mean lovely~ new neighbors~"- Juandisimo, between Timmy and Cosmo.

"God forbid they need some CPR~"-Cosmo.

The Turners watched the Perfects, shamelessly, until all of the boxes were inside, dieing whenever a Perfect had to wipe sweat off of them or take off a shirt.

Once the Perfects finished the final load they went inside, with Mr. and Jr. Perfect residing with their pink tank tops.

The Turners took an hour to get ready, wanting nothing more than to look appealing and professional to their new friends. With so they wished on their magic dog, Sparky for a great dinner, a mere moment before their guests arrived.

The Turners jumped before they opened the door, Juandisimo was in a black tuxedo with a purple tie; Cosmo in a black tuxedo with a green bow tie and Timmy was in a smaller white tuxedo with a pink tie.

The Perfects were in casual wear, Mr. Perfect was in a button up blue shirt with the top three buttons left undone and black pants, Jr. was in a pink buttoned up with only the top button undone and in brown pants, Gah was in a pink T and blue jeans, still free balling, judging by the bulge across his leg.

The two families stared at each other in embarrassment.

"You look wonderful Timmy, sorry that I'm under dressed."-Jr.

"Eheh, oh, thank you, and don't worry about it, if anything I'm so over dressed. You look great by the way, wanna come in?"- Timmy, blushing brightly.

"In fact why don't all of you come in?"-Juandisimo asked, with his family moving to the side so their guests can enter. The Perfects looked around the house, to their left was the living room and to their right was the kitchen.

"You have a wonderful home. And Your kitchen looks amazing."-Mr. Perfect, looking at the kitchen which had a red cover was lit by a three stick candle holder in the center of the table, which was full of food.

"Oh thank you, would you like to have dinner now?"-Juandisimo

"Or maybe a tour of the house?"-Cosmo

"What do you say kids?"-Mr. Perfect

"I'd love to see Timmy's room."-Jr., making Timmy smile. Gah smiled and nodded when Mr. Perfect looked at him.

"Great, hijo why don't you go show the other Timmy your room while we show Mr. Perfect~ and ... Gah, hope that's how you pronounce it,-" -Juandisimo, nervously looking at Gah, who nodded and smiled as Juandisimo breathe a sigh of relief. "-that's good, we'll show them around while you show Jr. your room ok~?"

 **~Focus: Timmy and Perfect Jr.~**

"Sure papa come on Perfect~ er Jr." Timmy blushed as he took Jr. upstairs. Jr. went into Timmy's with curiosity, looking around he saw a small dresser with an alarm clock, next to a bed, then was a book shelf filled with comic books then not left side was a TV and a game station, which was also close to a desktop computer, next was a closet and a personal bathroom.

"Nice room, it's compact."-Jr., looking around.

"...yeah it's not that much but it's enough."

"...If I may ask what's that smell?"

"Oh don't worry it's just my dog, Sparky."

"A dog~? I don't see him..."

"That's because he likes to stay under my bed, Sparky~ Sparky~ come on out please there's someone I want you to meet~" Timmy cooed as he got on all fours and put his head under his bed. "There's a good boy~ come on~ you won't have to be awake for long~ just say hi ok~?" Timmy scooted backwards as a orange dog with a blue caller walked out. Sparky sat upright with his back to the bed. "This is my pet, Sparky, he likes to sleep a lot but he's very fun when he gets going." Timmy scratched the top of Sparky's head, affectionately.

"Wow...I mean what an unusual breed,what is it?" Jr. knelt down before Sparky and scratched his neck, noticing the star at the end of the tail.

"Ummmm rescue.."

"Aww that's so sweet." Jr., smirking as he plays with the dog, who licks his hand.

 **~Focus: Gah and Parents~**

After the tour Cosmo and Juandisimo called down Timmy and Timmy, who came down stairs with Sparky.

"Oh you have a dog,...an unusual dog~"-Mr. Perfect

"Yeah he's a rescue."-Cosmo, smiling as he picked Sparky up.

"Wonderful~ I have a rescue too."-Perfect Jr.

"Aw think it would like to meet our Sparky?"-Juandisimo

"I'm sure Avalanche wouldn't mind some company."

"Maybe next Saturday?" Juandisimo, motioning everyone to the kitchen.

"Sure~" The Perfects took their seat across from the Turners.

Dinner went over great, all the food was eaten, Jr. managed to get Timmy to down some vegetables with few protests.

Perfect Jr., Timmy, Sparky and Gah waited in the living room watching Tv, while the parents cleaned up the kitchen. Jr. sat in Gah's lap while Sparky rested in Timmy, being petted.

Once the cleaning was done, Mr. Perfect took his boys home, all of them giving their thanks to the Turners, however Gah smiled and waved.

 **~The Next Day~ ~Focus: Timmy~**

Timmy woke up and got dressed for school. He had a quick breakfast with his parents, who hoped he had a great day, before catching the school bus with Perfect Jr., the two entered together, everyone turned to stone in excitement over the new hot student.

Everyone wanted Perfect Jr. To sit with them, including the popular kids but Perfect Jr. turned them all down in favor of sitting with Timmy and his friends, Chester and Aj, who didn't object. The bus ride was a bit uncomfortable at first for the boys since it was four stuffed in a seat made for three but Jr. made Timmy sit in his lap and although that helped the seating problem, it made everyone blush, especially Timmy.

The scenario was only awkward for a while as Perfect Jr. treated it like it was nothing and resumed the conversation with Chester and AJ, who also accept the behavior as much as everyone else.

When the bus finally stopped at the school, all the kids got off and went to their classes, Timmy was still bright red as he got off the bus, Perfect Jr. right by his side, Perfect Jr. Check a formal looking sheet of paper then asked Timmy where his first was, which was the same as Timmy's.

Timmy shyly took Jr. to their class, he took his seat while Crocker and the rest of the class got smittened, drool over, with Perfect Jr.'s appeal. The day flew by, Timmy was still replaying the bus scene in its head while everyone else got distracted by Jr.'s appeal. Perfect Jr. hardly ever left Timmy's side but he wasn't all up in Timmy's space.

Timmy had to ride in Jr.'s lap again, now people found if adorable but Timmy couldn't take mostly because the bus was always bumpy, he had no idea how bumpy it was before. Timmy remained silent through out the bus ride home, Jr. hugging him lightly, but it looked like he was just entwining his fingers in front of him but Timmy could feel the difference.

Jr. and Timmy got off the bus, everyone groaning at the loss of the model student, Timmy was much redder than before.

"Hey I was wondering if we could hang out for a while, Is that ok?"-Jr.

"...I guess..."-Timmy, slowly walking towards his house with Jr. beaming with joy behind him. When Timmy entered his home, he was eagerly greeted by Sparky. Timmy petted and hugged his beloved pet but wasn't even close to losing his blush. "...good boy...uhh want anything to drink...Jr.?"

"No thank you, want to watch Tv? We have no homework...or would you rather play video games? I don't mind either way~"-Jr. smiling as he closed the door and walked up behind Timmy.

"...TV is fine..."

"Can we watch it in your room?"

"...sure..." Sparky was picked up and carried up stairs by Timmy, who was followed by Jr. up to his room.

Timmy set Sparky down, the dog licked his face before scurrying under the bed, Timmy turned on the Tv and sat on the floor, Perfect Jr. took his seat next to Timmy, every once in a while, every sixth commercial, scooting closer to him, making the buck toothed boy nervous.

Jr. put an arm around Timmy, still watching the show but not actually paying any attention to it.

 **~Focus: Juandisimo~**

Juandisimo dropped Cosmo off at his work site, not forgetting to give him a passionate kiss or three before letting him go to work. Juandisimo drove to his own work site, which was an adult modeling agency, he parked his car then went inside.

"Juandisimo, your first thing is gonna be Tarzan, also there's a new boy, whose mighty fine and your new "rival" slash partner. Good luck darling."- A blond haired woman with her hair in a swirl, wearing a suit and holding note pad.

"Gracias Blonda, I'll keep my eye out for this new guy."-Juandisimo, walking with Blonda to the dressing rooms. Juandisimo and out only in a loin cloth, his tanned muscular latin glory for all eyes to see. Juandisimo made his way to the set, which was styled to be a jungle.

Juandisimo looked to his left at the sound metal shifting, he saw an even more muscular man walk on to the set, the man's face was covered by a helmet, his arms and legs were covered with silver armor and there was a long brown cloth that went down to his ankles, and the bulge hidden within it went down to the knees. The impressively muscular torso was on display, all of it had Juandisiom perving and his arousal made the loincloth useless.

"Mamma Mia~"-Juandisimo, unable to keep his eyes off the muscular man, who had the same reaction when he saw Juandisimo, but even with the long cloth the sides of his now erect cock were exposed.

The shoot went a bit off schedule as both males had raging hard ons, but it still went over well, the story was of a lone warrior wandering through the jungle then was suddenly attacked by a barbaric man but as they wrestled the warrior knew that all the man beast needed was some loving company. It ended with the warrior, who was stripped of everything but his helmet and loincloth, dominating the beast and the beast becomes his sexual pet.

The next shoot was more friendly as it was about two surfers completing against each other but their rivalry costs them the tournament and they're put in an embarrassing situation.

The day went by as sexual torment for the two as they were at one point or another forced together, rubbing against each other but they had to hold back their urges and the boss told them that they'd loss the umph if they released the pent up stress.

When it was time to head home the two got dressed in the dressing rooms across from each other, Juandisimo being teased by his fellow models for having a never ending erection. Juandisimo growled at the guys but got dressed in his street clothes, tucking his thick cock to the side of his tight pants before heading out.

"How was work honey~?" Cosmo, buckling himself in, placed a kiss oh Juandisimo's cheek.

"It was good there is this new guy, es muy grupo, er very handsome."

"Ooo, even more than you~?" Comso leaned over a kissed Juandisimo's cheek, rubbing one of the juicy pecs.

"Please mi amour[my love], not while I'm driving~ I have a raging boner and I'd like to make it home to use it~"

"Mmm you don't say~? well maybe a little teaser~?" Cosmo smirking as Juandisimo stopped at a red light.

"Que?[What?]" Juandisimo turned to Cosmo but his green haired lover was unblucking his black pants before he could react. "Ay! No mi amour! Not here-~ oooii~" Juandisimo groaned, letting his head fall on the head seat, only rising when he was startled by a car horn.

Juandisimo sped home, trying his best to keep to the speed limit and trying to keep his eyes open so they made it home with out much trouble, just a few close calls.

Juandisimo parked the car just in front of the garage, turning off the car as Cosmo pulled off of him. "Oi dos mios[oh my god], mi amour es muy loco[very crazy]...you could've gotten us killed..what would Timmy do!?"

"I know... I'm sorry it's just that "Cupid" has been riding my ass, I need some release~ ya know?" -Cosmo, sitting up and frowning as he thought of his son all alone.

"Come on, we should go inside, check on Timmy and make sure he's alright." Juandisimo tried to put his cock back in his pants as Cosmo got out, but he had to get out of the car to fix his little problem. Cosmo chuckled as they walked over to their house, they went up stairs and knocked on Timmy's door.

"Timmy are you ok? Mind if we come in?"-Cosmo, asking cheerfully. After a few moments the door was opened by a smiling Perfect Jr.. "Oh hello~ didn't know you were over, how are you?"

"I'm doing very well and yourselves?" -Perfect Jr.

"We're good, thank you. Is Timmy in there?"-Juandisimo

"Yes he is but he's sleeping."

"Oh rough day huh? Poor kid, I hope you don't mind if we say good night."

"Of course not." Jr. stepped out of the way and let Cosmo and Juandisimo enter the room.

Juandisimo sat at the side of the bed and Cosmo leaned over, they looked at the unmoving Timmy, listening to his soft pants. "We should wake him for dinner in an hour." Juandisimo whispered to Cosmo, who nodded and kissed Timmy's forehead. "Is there something wrong?"

"His forehead and cheeks are burning..."-Cosmo, looking befuddled.

"You don't think he's sick do you?"

"Well it might not be anything serious, let's check on him in an hour an see how he's doing."

"...ok." Juandisimo put his hand on Timmy's cheeks then quickly pulled back. "...just in case, I'm preparing a wet towel." Juandisimo left the room leaving the three of them alone.

"I'm sure glad you're here~ so was he like this all day?"

"No but it started on the bus early this morning and it's gotten worse but I think he'll be ok with some rest."-Perfect Jr.

"Well that's good...I really hope it's nothing serious, should make some soup though, do you mind staying over for the night?"

 **~Focus: Perfect Jr.~**

"No I'd love to stay over. But my older brother will be worried if I'm out too late, I'd like to write down our number so we can stay in touch." Perfect Jr. went into his back pack, grabbed a piece of paper and pen then started to write, Perfect Jr. handed the paper to Cosmo, who looked over it then left the room with a thanks.

Perfect Jr. looked back at Timmy, sitting on the side of the bed next to him then lightly petted his side.

"Good to see that they care so much about you~" Juandisimo came back in the room with a small damp towel, he put it on Timmy's forehead after lightly rubbing the boy's face, sighing as Timmy seemed to relax.

"Where's Cosmo?"-Juandisimo

"He went to make soup."

"Hmm ok, I think we have soup... sorry, your family must be worried about you, you should go home."

"I have a half an hour, My brother likes to hang out at parks and my dad gets home really late, I only see him during breakfast."

"Oh well, you're always welcome here, though a call would be nice, give me a minute, I'll give you our numbers." Juandisimo left to room, slightly closing the door behind him.

Perfect Jr. smiled as he looked down at Timmy.

"You have a lovely family, Timmy, and not bad looking either."

"...thank you...but your family looks better..."

"I guess...I prefer you, to be honest..."

"...is that why?..."

"Yeah, I really like you but I might be getting ahead of my self. How about I treat you to a movie tomorrow~?" Perfect Jr. leaned in close to Timmy, lieing down next to him, wrapping and arm around the boy's small frame.

"...ok." Perfect Jr. Smiled as he sniffed Timmy's hair. "...J-jr.?"

"... right sorry Timmy~, I'll try harder to keep my hands to myself~ just never met anyone quite like you~" Perfect Jr. reluctantly got out of bed and sat in front of the TV. Timmy turned on his back and rumbled the cold cloth on his face before throwing it on his alarm clock and sitting up.

 **~Focus: Cosmo~**

Cosmo left the two boys to make soup, as he walked down the stairs he plugged the numbers of Gah and Tommy Perfect into his cellphone. He went into the kitchen which was returned to normal, he looked though the cabinets, he grabbed a medium sized pot like pan then found some Clam Chowder, then put the soup in the pot and heated it up.

As Cosmo was throwing out the emptied can, his head shot up at the sound of foot steps on the stairs, he glanced behind him to see his lover coming into the kitchen.

"Don't worry baby~ Timmy's fine~"-Cosmo, walking over to his husband with open arms.

"I would love it if I could have such optimism, I just can't bare to see my niño sick." Juandisimo, frowning as he embraced his hubby.

"He'll be fine honey, Timmy is never sick for long...he's also hardly ever sick~" Cosmo, hugged Juandisimo, burying his head in the latino's pecs.

"That may be but this could be lethal."

"If it gets any worse we can always ask Sparky~ to fix it. He won't mind." Cosmo, starting to lift Juandisimo's white shirt.

"I know ah~" Juandisimo tilted his head back as Cosmo's hands went up his shirt, rubbing his abs and squeezing his pecs.

Juandisimo's hands went up Cosmo's back, making Cosmo purr lightly. The two locked lips, tongue and all, rubbing each other and coming dangerously close to ripping the clothes off the other.

"Wait por favor!" Juandisimo pulled Cosmo away from him, panting as Cosmo whined in need. "Let's make sure our hijo gets the care he needs, then drop Jr. off then we can release our stress."

"...right, but I can so tell you're ready~" Cosmo smirked as he gripped Juandisimo's hard organ through his pants and started to jerk it.

"Ah~ ah~ mi amour~ stop~" Cosmo smirked as he gave the organ a squeeze and a firm shake before checking on the soup.

"Can you hand me a spoon?" Juandisimo panted but got a spoon and gave it to Cosmo then gave him a strong hump that made the green haired man jump with wide eyes. "Oh~...Thank you love~"

"Denada~[your welcome]" Juandisimo wrapped his arms around Cosmo and rested his head on Cosmo's shoulder.

" Hmmm~ that feels nice ah~! MM~! Such a tease~" Cosmo tilting his head back as Juandisimo's hips trust into him every now and then. Once the soup was nice and bubbling, some of it was poured into a bowl with a spoon that was put on a tray with juice and two slices of bread.

Juandisimo carried the tray and walked up to Timmy's room. The parents were glad to see Timmy awake.

"Timmy are you feeling better?"

"...Yeah...thanks papas."-Timmy, watching his parents put the food on top of the bed.

"You're welcome, now Jr. why don't you come down so you can pick out what you want to eat~? We have some soup, a few frozen foods and other quick meals."-Cosmo

"Sure, thank you."-Perfect Jr., getting up and leaving the room with Cosmo.

 **~Focus: Juandisimo and Timmy~**

"You ok hijo ? You're usually not sick."-Juandisimo, sitting next to Timmy, whose wrapped in a blanket, and feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine dad, thanks...how was work?" Timmy, leaning against his father's side.

"It was exciting, met a new guy, that keeps his face hidden."

"Do you know his name?"

"Not his real name just his code name: The Manly Fairy...what are you watching?"

"I have no idea, Jr. was watching it I just joined in."

"How is Jr? Do you like him?"

"Yeah he's nice but too...touchy sometimes."

"Oh do you want me to say something about it?"

"Nah, its ok..."

"Alright, what's with the blanket? Aren't you warm?"

"Uhh I'm uhhh cold?"

"Want another one? Can I do anything for you?"

"Thanks dad but I think I'll live." Juandisimo, smiled warmly and hugged his son.

"Glad to hear it hijo, how's school?"

"It was better than usually and everyone was a bit nicer-"

"Oh so the PTAs finally worked~? That's good to know-"

"Actually everyone was distracted by Perfect Jr.'s good looks to do anything but stare."

"...well least it's something...just not what I hoped..."

"It's fine, when are the Dinklebergs getting back?"

"I'm unsure hijo but any day now.. So.. want to go out for dinner?"

"I can't...going to the movies with Jr..."

"Oh that's wonderful~ what movie?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well remind me you give you some money for food and tickets. In fact I'll do that now." Juandisimo got up and headed for the door.

"Gracias Papa~"

"Denada hijo~ remember to eat something ok?"

"Yeah papa." Timmy got up and walked over to his bed and tested the soup before dipping the bread in and eating it.

 **~That Midnight~ ~Juandisimo~**

Juandisimo walked into his bed room with his husband in the bed, naked with the red valet sheet covering his lower half.

Juandisimo sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"You ok?" Cosmo put his hands behind his head and watched as Juandisimo stripped himself of his pants and underwear, keeping his tight white shirt on.

"Si mi amour, just we should really get to bed after this..."

"Yeah, but right now I need you, I really need you with me." Cosmo whined as he sat on his knees, tossing the sheet down and exposing his naked form.

Juandisimo walked over to Cosmo and the green haired man licked the exposed tip of the organ, playing a bit with the foreskin that was halfway up. Juandisimo moaned as Cosmo soon took the organ into his mouth. The tan model held Cosmo's head as he started a steady pace, his organ getting more erect by the second.

Juandisimo pulled out of Cosmo's mouth, licking his lips as he looked into Cosmo's wanting eyes. Juandisimo pulled Cosmo up to give him a tongue filled kiss. Cosmo moaned and wrapped his arms around his partner.

Juandisimo, falling onto the bed, laid on top of Cosmo, who spread his legs adding a slight bend to them as they kissed, Juandisimo moving his hard organ against Cosmo's growing one. Juandisimo moved his hips from side to side, releasing low moans into the kiss just like Cosmo.

The two pulled away and rested their forheads together with closed eyes as they panted.

"Cosmo, mi amour, I love you, my life is always complete with you around, you are the gold in my treasure-chest and the pearl in my oyster. I love you so much, I can't imagine my life with out you-"

Juandisimo rested on his side as his hand went down to stroke Cosmo large organ while kissing the underside of Cosmo's neck. "Mmm~ we've know each for ten years and been together for nine and those are and continue to be the best years of my life. You make every crazy thing and difficult moment in my life worth living through. And all the great moments better, I can't thank you enough for this, I can't believe we've done so much together especially raise and care for a child, that I must thank you for." Juandisimo watched as Cosmo's cheek were burning just like Timmy's awhile ago.

"Oh Juandisimo~ I don't have any fancy words to match that...I never do...but I truly do love you-" Cosmo was about to say something else but a loud moan came out instead as Juandisimo squeezed the organ while he stroked it, going slower but more forceful before speeding up a little bit.

"Ah~! FUCK! Juandisimo!"

"Ssshh~ Don't wake up Timmy~" Juandisimo put a hand over Cosmo's mouth then sucked on one of nipples on the creamy skin.

"MMM! MMM! Manmisimo!" Juandisimo licked his lips as the large fat cock pulsated in his grasp. The model locked lips with the worker as cum erupted from the green haired lad and covered his own stomach, along with his chest. Cosmo panted as Juandisimo kissed his cheek and rubbed the cum covered flesh.

With a smirk, Juandisimo got on top of Cosmo and took half of the large cum covered cock into his mouth, making Cosmo moan lowly as a tanned cock swayed above his head.

Juandisimo pressed his body down on Cosmo's, then spread his legs, bobbing his head on the organ while exposing the hole.

"Ooohhh~ Hunky monkey~ you know we should stop after you blow..."

Cosmo's answer was given to him in the form of Juandisimo taking the entire organ down to his base and moaning around it. Cosmo threw his head back while arching his spine, pressing his slim chest against Juandisimo's cock. Juandisimo pulled up and gave the large head of Cosmo's cock a lick then a suck before putting his own cock inside Cosmo's mouth.

The adult model moaned a swear as Cosmo took him down to the root and kept him there letting the cock be trapped with the merciless tongue, that lashed at it's sides. Juandisimo pulled out the organ out of his mouth, resting his head next to it and started to pump it instead.

"Uhh~ mi amour~!..." Juandisimo gasped with glossed over eyes as he came inside Cosmo's throat, giving a powerful thrust with each spurt. Cosmo moaned as he drank the fluid, Juandisimo raising his hips so Cosmo didn't have to drink all of it, Cosmo closed his eyes as cum spurted out of Juandisimo's cock and on to his face.

When his orgasm subsided, Juandisimo fell to the side near the edge of the bed. Cosmo got out of bed after rubbing the model's legs.

Just as Cosmo left the personal bathroom, coming out all clean, then. Juandisimo went in. They exchanged a smile and as Cosmo pulled the blanket over the dirtied bed, Juandisimo cleaned himself off.

Juandisimo left the bathroom and went to the closest a few inches away then pulled out a large blanket, He placed the blanket on top of Cosmo, who spread it out, while he closed the closet.

Juandisimo smiled as he turned around and crawled into the bed, between the new top and bottom sheets, Cosmo smirked as he changed positions, making Juandisimo crawl up between his legs. Cosmo pulled the sheet off His lover's head and was given a trail of kisses that started from his organ up to his lips.

The two hugged each other before spooning, with Cosmo's back pressed against Wandisimo's front, and falling asleep.

 **~The Morning~**

The lovers woke up a bit later than expected so they quickly cleaned themselves and prepared for a new day, Cosmo was always first to finish up, so he's goes dad to make breakfast before Timmy gets up, there wasn't enough time to make eggs and enjoy them so he made cereal for his family.

Timmy left his room at the same time as his Latino father.

"Buenos dias hijo. ¿Como fue tu resto?[Good morning son, how was your rest?]"

"Bien, papa, y tue?[good, father, and you?]"Timmy held his back pack as he walked down the stairs first, his father right behind him.

"Muy bien hijo ready for school?"

"...more or less papa..."

"Cheer up hijo, you won't be in elementary school forever~ most teachers are not like Mr. Crocker."

"I bet Ya I get the one that's just as crazy as Mr. Crocker."

"I doubt that Hijo, in high school your classes are in different rooms, it's unlikely that all of them...or even most of them are crazy...also that means the school is doing muy malo. [Very bad]"

"...I guess..." Timmy sat in a seat at the small kitchen table, his parents taking the other two and the three quickly began eating. When breakfast was though Timmy was given his lunch and kissed goodbye on the cheek by both parents before having to rush out the door, saying good vibes.

Cosmo and Juandisimo quickly cleaned up before, grabbing the things they needed for the day and leaving in Cosmo's car, with Juandisimo driving. Juandisimo rushed, being a bit reckless but got Cosmo there on time, they kissed before Cosmo ran inside and Juandismo sped off to work.

 **~Focus: Timmy~**

Timmy caught the bus just before it left, then as he looked at the masses crowded around one area, he managed to get a vacant seat up in front.

Timmy, though he liked sitting with his friends, enjoyed the time to himself without having to ride on Jr's thighs but he was haunted by the image when the bus hit a noticeable bump. When the bus stopped at school, Timmy was the first to get off and would've been on time for class, but he didn't want to be alone or nearly alone with Mr. Crocker so he waited at the side of the bus as everyone poured out.

When Prefect Jr. came out, Timmy greeted him but Jr. couldn't hear him over the roar of people carrying him to his class, but Timmy was able to greet his best friends, who were just as happy to see him. The three friends talked happily as they headed to class.

This time the three friends sat in the back since Jr. was up, front and center with a crowd around him, the three talked during the whole period about how weird things have gotten while the class fawned over Jr.'s good looks, including Mr. Crocker.

When lunch came Chester, AJ and Timmy found a nice seat away from everyone else, but watched what went on, like how without Timmy, Jr. was sitting with the cool kids and making them laugh loudly but obliviously peeved.

When it was time to go, Chester, AJ and Timmy got to finally sit together again, Timmy said good bye to his friends and left the bus, he made it halfway up the path to his house before he heard his name being called. Timmy turned around to see Perfect Jr. waving happily as he walks towards him.

"Timmy I'm glad I saw you, I thought something had happened, glad to see that, that wasn't the case~"

"Hey Perfect...mind if we have that movie thing a another day? I don't really wanna go to the movies today..."

"That's fine but I would like you to come over to my place and meet my dog Avalache~?, would that be ok?"

"Uhh I don't know, I really want to be alone right now."

"Oh I see, fine , have fun by your- ahem, I'll see you tomorrow Timmy~"

"Yeah...bye Jr." Timmy continued walking, shaking off a feeling of pity as he headed home. When Timmy got home he closed the door behind and smiled as Sparky checked to see who was at the door, then ran down the stairs to lick Timmy's face.

"Aww Sparky buddy, missed you. How was your day?"

"I was lonely and scared without you or the others but I'm glad your here now, I had nightmares of my old owner...and not even being safe under the bed."

"Aww Sparky, you never have to worry about being alone for long and don't worry about the mean jerk you'll always be here with us~ cuz we love you Sparky." Timmy picked Sparky up and carried him to the sofa.

"I know and I love you too Timmy. So how was your day Timmy?"

"Everyone is distracted by Jr. I mean least I'm getting left alone by Mr. Crocker." Timmy sat down, dropping his back pack at the side of the couch.

"That's good. Are you ok Timmy?"

"Yeah just upset about...that they will be returning soon..." Timmy nudged his head the side as he looked at Sparky, who rubbed his head under the boy's chin.

"Ah don't worry Timmy, you won't have to deal with them forever. I thought I'd be trapped with my old owner forever but here am with a real owner who loves me."

"Yeah~ your probably right Sparky, thanks." Timmy rubbed Sparky as he breathed a sigh. Timmy turned on the TV and watched a few cartoons with Sparky, temporarily easing his nerves.

 **~Cosmo and Juandisimo~**

After a couple programs Timmy heard the familiar sound in the drive way, meaning that his dad's were home. Timmy got off the couch and opened the door, only to be picked up and nuzzled by Cosmo.

"Timmy~! How was your day?"-Cosmo, walking inside the house with Juandisimo right behind him, closing the door.

"It was ok-"

"Buenos noches[good evening], hijo~"-Juandisimo, smiling widely at his son.

"Buenos noches, papa~ Timmy, smiling as he looked over Cosmo's shoulder. "Que tal te fue hoy?[how was you day?]"

"Buen...mas y menos.[Good...more or less] have you eaten yet?" Juandisimo asking as Cosmo puts Timmy down.

"No papa."

"Are you hungry?"

"Si, yo soy hambre.[i am hungry]"

"Want to go out for dinner~?"

"Si papa~"

"Alright, un momento, hijo.[one minute]" Juandisimo smiled as Timmy nodded and went back to watching Tv.

Juandisimo and Cosmo went upstairs, they took a very quick shower, managing to fight off temptation and changed into less formal clothes.

Juandisimo was in a pitch black short sleeve shirt and Cosmo dawned a buttoned up shirt with the first two buttons, unbuttoned.

Cosmo blushed as his upper chest was exposed and looking over at what Juandisimo was wearing didn't help. With a smirk ok his face and making sure no one would noticed he gripped the noticeable bulge in Juandisimo's black pants.

Juandisimo moaned and kissed Cosmo before they took a few minutes to cool down, grabbing everything they needed and going down stairs.

"Ready hijo?"-Juandisimo

"Si papa." Timmy, place Sparky on the spot next to him then got off the couch and walked over to his dad's.

"We'll bring you back something, Sparky. We should be home around nine."-Cosmo, smiling as he got a thanks from the dog, who was returning upstairs.

"Thank you and have fun."-Sparky, looking back as Cosmo and the others waved before closing the door.

 **~Focus: Sparky~**

Sparky went upstairs to Timmy's room, proofing inside the room then looking out the window. He watches the humans leave, as his eyes follow the car they brush by the Perfects, for an instant he took a double take as he thought he saw something but it was probably just Gah, ridding a bike to his home.

He watched the Perfects for now, who's was Jr. opening the door then getting a burst of affection in the form of Gah picking him up and kissing him, making Sparky tilt his head at the pair.

Gah put his bike away while Jr. went back inside. When the older brother went inside the door closed. Sparky with a wave of its star tipped tale made a pair of X-Ray binoculars.

"Hmm...spying is wrong...but one time won't hurt.." Sparky put on the binoculars and watched the two brothers interact which he was a little taken back by, it appeared that Gah did everything Perfect Jr. told him, hard to absolutely know without hearing what they're saying.

Though it wasn't just about snacks it was the fact that Jr. seemed to tell Gah to strip, which he did, and now was only in a pink jock strap.

Sparky watched the two, most of it was things he'd expect, harmless love. Though Sparky still thought it seemed weird but knew it was none of his business so he stopped spying and went under the bed.

 **~Turner Family~**

The Turners were having a lovely dinner together, they sat at a booth, Juandisimo sat next to his hijo and across from his amour, Cosmo.

They browsed the menu while they talked a bit about their day and what looked appealing to them. When the server came for their drinks, Cosmo and Juandisimo had water and Timmy had a chocolate milkshake.

The next time the server came, they got their beverages and we're ready to order; Cosmo had a chili cheese burger, Timmy had chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs while Juandisimo had a regular burger with with a side salad.

It was fourth five minutes before they got their food, Timmy finished his milkshake and was only allowed one more so this time he hit butterscotch. They three dug into their food, enjoying it and spending time with each other.

When they finished their food, Cosmo and Timmy split a chocolate caramel covered cheesecake with two scoops of vanilla ice cream. During the trip home, Timmy and Cosmo were more than just a bit fidgety, they laughed and messed around with each other like best friends all the way home, Juandisimo just smiled as he occasionally looked up at his rear view mirror, seeing the two in the back play about.

When they got home, Timmy and Cosmo were still filled with energy, so they played tag in the yard and Juandisimo watched for a few minutes before joining in as some kind of monster.

Eventually the three went inside, Timmy being all tuckered out along with his parents, he was carried up by Cosmo, while Juandisimo put the left overs in the fridge. Timmy was put into his pj's and placed in his bed then received a kiss on the forehead from both parents before being left alone.

The dads went to their rooms and got in bed after stripping down. Juandisimo stroked the sleeping Cosmo's hair and his soft chest, pressing his own against Cosmo's back. Juandisimo placed a kiss on Cosmo's neck then wrapped his arms around his amour then slowly drifted asleep.

 **~The next Morning~**

 **~Jr. and Timmy~**

Jr. woke up and got dressed, he looked through his window peering into Timmy's room. Jr. sighed before going down stairs and having breakfast and leaving on his own.

As he walked out side Timmy said good bye to his parents, Jr. joined Timmy as they waited for the big yellow bus.

"Greetings Timmy~ wonderful day isn't it?"

"It's ok I guess..."

"You know I'd like to have you and your family over for dinner sometime?"

"Uhh you'd have to ask my parents first but I'm sure they'd say yes."

"Splendid, Oh and there's the bus~"

The yellow school bus pulled up and the doors opened for the two, when they went in the bus fawned over Jr..

Timmy went to sit with his friends as did Jr. but Timmy, being smart about this, grabbed Chester and put him on Jr.'s lap.

Timmy smirked to himself as he looked out the window, while Jr. had a small grimace on his face for the whole ride. Chester wasn't as quiet about the bumpy ride as Timmy was but didn't make too much of a scene since he knew nothing was going to be done about it.

The students flooded out of the bus once it reached the school; Chester, AJ and Timmy went to class as Jr was once again surrounded by adoring students.

Classes went by fairly quick and before Timmy knew it, he was getting back on the bus with AJ and Chester next to him. Jr. sat in back with the cool kids, pretending to have a great time.

Timmy and Jr. got off the bus and before Timmy could take a step Jr stopped him.

"Timmy, I'm worried, do you not like me? These last few days it seems like you're avoiding me..."-Jr.

"Uh um well no it's not that it's just uhh-"

"Just what?"

"It's just...just...just that I like spending time with my other friends more..sorry.."

"Oh...so they're keeping us apart."-Jr, talking to himself as he turned away from Timmy. home.

"Wait what?"

 **~The Turners~**

"Have a good afternoon Timmy~ see you tomorrow~!" Jr. waved to Timmy with his back turned as he walked home.

"...ok."-Timmy, nervously walking towards his home.

Timmy opened the door and was met with his best buddy of all, Sparky. Sparky licked Timmy, happy to see him home safe and sound. Timmy refilled Sparky's bowls before petting his head and going up stairs to start his homework.

Timmy and Sparky heard the familiar sound of a car pulling into the driveway, they checked the window and saw their car. The duo raced down the stairs and opened the door, letting the adults walk in.

"Hijo~ ¿Como estas?"

"Bein, y tu?"

"Bien~"

"Hi Timmy~! Hey there Sparky~!"-Cosmo, poking his head out form behind Juandisimo, who picked Timmy up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Papa~ how was your day?"

"Not too bad~ was school ok?"

"Yeah~"

"Great~ how about we have pizza for dinner~?"

"Yay pizza~!"-Timmy, smiling brightly as he gets set down.

"Have you done you homework hijo?"-Juandisimo, getting a kiss on the cheek from Cosmo as he leaves the room.

"Uh well about.."

"Have you even started?"

"Si Papa...but it's..."

"Hard?"

"Si...muy dificle ..."

"Would you like some help hijo?"

"Si~papa!"

"Alright~ I'll help you, let's go~"

The duo went upstairs as Cosmo ordered a large pizza and Sparky ate out of his bowl.

Juandisimo stood behind Timmy, who was sitting in his chair at the desk next to the TV. With the lamp on, Juandisimo could see the Timmy has done a few problems on his own.

For the next hour, Juandisimo help Timmy, making sure to go over each problem until Timmy understood it. The two took a break when Cosmo told them that the pizza was here.

The two hurried downstairs just Cosmo paid for the pizza, Cosmo took the pizza and walked into the kitchen. The three grabbed plates and took a slice of pizza before sitting down at the kitchen table.

The Turners talked about nothing in particular before having some more and going to the living room to watch a movie.

Cosmo and Timmy had three slices, While Juandisimo and Sparky had two. When they all finished their dinner, Cosmo put the last two pieces in tupperware and in the fridge.

Cosmo walked back into the living room and sat in Juandisimo's lap. Sparky followed Cosmo's lead and leaped into Timmy's lap, both males where hugged by the being they were on.

Juandisimo's hands went under Cosmo's shirt and locked together, pulling their green haired lover a big closer.

Timmy smiled at his dads before turning his attention back to Sparky, stroking and rubbing the canine's back.

"Timmy do you want any ice cream~?" Cosmo, getting dry humped by his husband.

"Gracias Papa but I'm fine~ thank you."-Timmy, staring at the tv in front of him.

"Then will you excuse us for a moment~?"-Juandisimo, pulling Cosmo along his body as he got up.

"Of course papa~"

Juandisimo smiled as he rushed Cosmo up stairs, and closed their room door.

 **~Timmy and Sparky~**

Timmy smiled as he watched his fathers rush up the stairs.

"They really love each."-Sparky

"Yeah they do...what are we even watching?"-Timmy

"I'm not sure, You can change it if you don't like it." Sparky yawned as he rolled on to his back, letting Timmy scratch his belly.

"I guess..." With his free hand, Timmy reached for the remote and changed the channel to cartoons.

 **~Cosmo and Juandisimo~**

The love birds entered the bed room, closing the door with their feet and instantly locked lips.

"You couldn't hold out a little longer~?"-Cosmo, getting his shirt lifted off his head.

"You were the one who got in my lap and started grinding on me~ I figured Timmy didn't want to see us fondle each other right next to him."-Juandismo, throwing his shirt to he floor, then pulling Cosmo close for a deep kiss.

Cosmo's hands traveled over the muscular valley that was Juandisimo's body. Juandisimo moaned as he rubbed Cosmo's back. The green haired man latched onto his latin lover's pecs, using his lips on one and his his fingers on the other.

Juandisimo have a lustfulled moan as Cosmo sucked and pinched his nipples, making his hard member pulsate in its clothes. Juandisimo flipped them over, so that he has on top of Cosmo, he made quick work of their clothes, tossing them to the side before going down on his lover.

Cosmo gave a loud moan as he had one hand on Juandisimo's head and the other behind his head as he thrusted into Juan's mouth. The Latin hunk greatfuly took the organ into his mouth, all the way down to its base. He swirled his tongue around it, making Cosmo arch his back and cover his mouth.

With a loud but muffled cry of ecstasy, Cosmo came down Juan's throat. Juan pulled off licking his lips as he grabbed Cosmo's legs and raised them. Juan's tongue dived into Cosmo's hole, licking the insides and making Cosmo bite his lip in pleasure.

Juan licked inside and around Cosmo's hole, making sure he went deep and left no spot unlicked. Cosmo had to use both of his hands to muffle himself as Juandisimo entered him.

The Latin super model moaned as he slowly but gradually buried his bone into Cosmo, who had his back arched as much as possible. Juan traded Cosmo's legs for his hips, letting the lean limbs rest on top of his muscular ones.

Cosmo's cries were getting louder and louder to the point that his hand weren't having any effect so Juan pulled Cosmo up to steal a kiss.

Cosmo had his eyes clenched as the kiss stole his breath. Juan pulled back and thrusted up into his husband as he panted heavily.

Cosmo let out a fury of sounds as he wrapped his limbs around Juan, who stole another kiss to keep him quiet.

Cosmo's face was red and flushed, but with he little sense he still had he buried his head in Juan's shoulder once the kiss broke. Juan had one hand on Cosmo's lower back and one on Cosmo's head as his thrusts never seemed to end.

Cosmo gave a low moan as Juan forced his organ deep inside him, then shot his load inside him. Juan gave a few thrusts in his after glow before pulling out and laying on top of Cosmo.

Juan panted and received a kiss on the cheek from Cosmo. Juan rolled around so the he was on his back and Cosmo was on top of him. The two panted as they held each other, not worrying about anything.

"Mi amour~"

"I love you too~"

The pair fell asleep, forgetting to cover themselves.

 **~Timmy and Sparky~**

Sparky rolled around on Timmy's lap, until Timmy had him lay on his stomach so he could scratch his back. Sparky sighed happily as Timmy scratched all of the right spots.

"Timmy can ask you a question?"

"Of course Sparky~"

"Do you like Perfect Jr.?"

"Not really why?"

"The other night I was peering through your window and he seems off..."

"Well he is a bit weird but he's new and new kids are always a bit weird."

"I guess...still concerned. Oh Timmy, I think it's almost your bed time."

"Awww can't I finish this show first?"

"Sure Timmy~"

After the show Timmy reluctantly went up stairs to brush his teeth, with Sparky was doing the same by his side. The two went into Timmy's room and the kid got into his pajamas then gave Sparky a hug before laying down in his bed.

 **~The Next Day~ ~Timmy~**

Timmy and Jr arrived at the bus stop, having very little conversation, mostly since Timmy didn't have anything to say. When the bus came the two got on, walking to their usual spot to find it empty. Timmy frowned as he sat near the window, feeling trapped with Perfect.

"Timmy why don't you like me?"-Perfect

"Because you're kinda...weird.."

"What do you mean? Everyone's different."

"I know but you're kinda ...crazy.

"Well I suppose my first impression wasn't my best but could I beg for another chance? You're the only one who doesn't gawk at me. I haven't had a real friend in so long."

"...Ok Jr.."

"So is it too much to ask for you to come over maybe with Sparky?"

"Sure...I think Sparky will enjoy that.."

"Wonderful~ I look forward to it~"

Timmy faked a half smile then peered out of the window, wondering why his friends aren't there with him. Timmy sighed s he sat with his back up friends, trying to care about the conversation but really just dreading the moment he gets home.

Timmy carried a frown with him for the whole day, he knew he should try to give Jr. a chance but he was just too creepy.

When it came time to get back on the bus Timmy's frown fell to the floor while Jr. couldn't be happier. As Jr. told him about sims of the things they could do at his house, Timmy stared blankly out of the window hopping that something could save him from this.

Timmy's heart sank as they arrived at their stop, he got off the bus with Jr. The Timmy's stood at the sidewalk, being the complete opposite side of each other.

Jr. broke the ice, telling Timmy to go get Sparky as he sets everything up. Timmy nodded and went to his house, unlocking the door and going inside.

Sparky quickly made his way to Timmy, jumping into his arms and licking his face.

"Hey Sparky...you ok?"

"Yeah...is something wrong Timmy?"

"The other Timmy wants us to go over to his house."

"I don't Timmy, outside? I'm not sure I want to go outside..."

"Relax Sparky You will be in my arms the entire time and we won't stay too long ok?"

"...but Timmy..."

"Trust me Sparky, I don't want to go either but I promised to give him one chance, luckily if he blows it I don't have to deal with him anymore." Timmy smiled as he held Sparky like a cat, then went to write a note to his fathers.

Timmy carried Sparky out then closed the door before walking to Jr.'s house. When he reached the door of the other house, Timmy took a deep breath before using his free hand to knock on it.

After a few short moments, which Timmy thought about using to run away, Perfect Timmy opened the door and welcomed him in.

Timmy looked around and nearly dropped Sparky in awe, the room was much bigger than it looked from out side.

"Impressed? Would you like a tour~?"-Jr., wrapping an arm around the awestruck Timmy.

"Uhh uhh huhh."

"This way, I'll show you the meatery well the kitchen I guess~ then the indoor pool then the living room and such~"

The entire house seemed emasculate, not a speck of dirt or dust, everything was shiny and sparkling. Jr. Didn't show Timmy every room just the most used rooms, ending the tour in his room.

Timmy sat on one of the four deluxe lazy boys, a few feet from the plasma screen TV. Jr. Sat in the chair next to Timmy, watching the boy look around his room.

"Your house is amazing, I know I've said it a few times on your tour but it really looks great."-Timmy, saying while he rubs Sparky's back trying to soothe him.

"I'm glad you like it, and maybe one day, not today I know but maybe one day you'd like to spend the night~?"

"...ummm maybe...but-"

"Say no more I'm not rushing anything could be now or two years from now~ I can be patient."

"Ehh yeah thanks I guess."

"My pleasure, would you like something to eat~?"

"Sure what would you like~?" Jr., getting up and walking over to Timmy.

"I'm not sure...anything I guess.."

"Hmmm I'm guessing you don't like fancy food."

"What's fancy food?"

"Expensive and not very filling...do you like chicken pot pie~?"

"Never had it.."

"Then I'll get you just that~" Jr. Turned around then headed out.

"Wait Jr.-" Timmy, poking his head out from the side of the chair.

"Yes Timmy~?"

"Where is your dog? I haven't seen him.."

"Right I'll get to that after dinner ok?"

"Sure." Timmy nodded then turned his attention back to the TV as Jr. smiled and walked out of the room.

"How are you doing Sparky?" Timmy stroked Sparky's back, his yellow fur was standing at end and his eyes darting around the room.

"..."

"It's gonna be ok buddy, I'm here and won't let anything happen to you." Timmy wrapped his arms around Sparky and place a kiss on the dog's cheek. "I'm never gonna leave you Sparky."

Timmy cooed to his loyal companion, petting and hugging, after a half hour Sparky turned and looked up at Timmy. Timmy smiled and pulled his friend close.

"You're doing great~ don't worry we'll leave soon." Sparky, tested his head on Timmy's chest, the boy gently wrapped his arms around the dog. Eventually Jr. came up holding a silver tray with a pot pie on a plate.

Jr. handed Timmy the tray, the boy left his seat and placed Sparky in it then pulled the lever, which rose the foot rest. Timmy took the tray, putting it on the foot rest, then petted Sparky making sure he was ok.

"The top layer is just the crust you can easily break it to get o the creamy center~" Timmy took the provided fork and split the pot pie in half, letting the smell and heat wash over him. "Take small bites...still might be hot~"

"It smells nice...doesn't it Sparky? Thanks Jr. ...where's yours?"

"Just about to get it but I want to make sure you like it~"

Timmy gave a small smiled then turned his attention back to Sparky and the food. Timmy blew on the pot pie before taking a small bite, then did the same when offering Sparky a bite, who shook his head in sank into the chair.

Timmy patted Sparky then went back to eating the pot pie, not noticing Jr. walk out of the room. When Timmy finished his chicken pie he found Jr. in the next seat over watching him intently.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes it was good...thank you...I think we should be going...it's pretty late.."

"I understand and am so sorry that you couldn't meet Avalanche~ maybe next time~?"

"Yeah sure I guess...could you show us out? I don't want to get lost.."

"Of course follow me~" Jr. got up and walked Timmy to the front door, to Timmy it was like a giant maze, he would never find a way out, if it was just him by himself.

Jr. opened the front door and bowed.

"Thank you for giving me another chance."

"No problem...have a good night Jr."

Timmy waved slightly at the smiling young man, then turned around and walked home. Timmy glanced around to see the car in the driveway, so he walked a bit faster. Timmy entered his room to find his parents on the couch, watching the news.

"Buenos noches padres..."

"Hijo, I was worried about you, "-Juandisimo, motioning Timmy over.

"Did you have fun Timmy?"-Cosmo, smiling at his son then embracing him.

"It was ok... Sparky is still a bit... shaken up.. But he did very well~" Timmy looking down at his canine friend, who was slowly recovering. "Mind if I go to bed early?"

"Have you had something to eat?"-Juan

"I had chicken pot pie but sparky didn't have any...I'm not sure if he'll eat anything now..."

"Wow a chicken pot pie, sounds yummy. Don't worry Timmy we'll fill his bowl and tomorrow, he'll be back to his good old self~"-Cosmo

"And yes you can go to bed early hijo just remember to brush your teeth."-Juan

"Si papa, gracias, good night."-Timmy, holding Sparky as he walked upstairs. Timmy went into his room and put Sparky on the bed so he could get changed. He petted Sparky and told him he'd be in the bathroom, he left the room but left the door wide open.

Timmy went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, keeping an ear out. When Timmy finished in the bathroom, he went back in his room to find it missing someone.

Timmy glanced around the room then went under the bed seeing if he could feel another warm body.

 **~The Next Day~ ~Jr.~**

Jr. smiled as he sat next to Timmy in class, his smile went from cheek to cheek.

"Hey Timmy, how about we hang out again soon~?"

"Uhh I'm not sure..."

"It's ok you don't have to bring your adorable dog~ but you can if you want or hey you're family could come over~"

"Eehhh.."

"Please Timmy, you had fun last time right?"

"I guess...fine I guess I'll ask them."

"Great~ we can ask them together~"

"...great..."

Jr. had a large smile for the entire day and while on the bus. Timmy tried to go home but Jr. got him to go to his house first. Jr. made Timmy a sandwich then the young man made the call.

"Here you are Timmy~" Jr. gave Timmy the sandwich.

"..thanks..but you don't want me to spoil my appetite right?..."

"It's fine dinner isn't for hours, a little sandwich won't hurt~ at least give it a bite I put something very special in it~ my favorite ingredient~"

"Fine alright I'll try it." Timmy took a bite then chewed before taking another bite.

"You like it~"

"Yeah it-it's... al-alright..."

"Timmy you're stuttering..are you feeling ok?"

"I-i f-feel d-d-dizzy.." Timmy collapsed, Jr. smirked as he hovered over the limp body.

 **~Juandisimo and Cosmo~**

Juandismo pulled into the drive way and made his way inside, holding the door open for his love.

"Why thank you~" -Cosmo, bowing slightly as he enters his home, instantly getting embraced from behind the moment he entered.

"Mi amour~ we have a few hours before we need to get ready~"

"I know~ let's check on Timmy first~"-Cosmo turned around in Juan's arms with a large smile on his face before going up stairs. Juan wrapped his arms around Cosmo as soon as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Juan~~! let go of me~!" Cosmo laughs lightly as he tries to wiggle out of Juandismo's embrace.

"Not now or ever mi amour~"

Cosmo sighed as he leaned back but opened the door with Juan attached to his hip. Timmy's room was dark and the curtains were drawn, letting very little light illuminate the room.

"Timmy~ are you ok~?" Cosmo, looks around then seeing some move on Timmy's bed. "Timmy why are you under the covers?"

"I'm fine just a bit tired and the dark helps?"

"Well we got plans did tonight but I'm sure you can sleep till then~ oh and how's Sparky?"

"He's fine but still thinks he's a bit out of it and Thanks papa."

"No problem~ just know on the door if you need anything~"

"I know papa...night.."

"Night Timmy~ we'll wake you up in a few hours~ sweet dreams." -Cosmo gently closed the door before taking Juandisimo to their room and closing the door.

Juan and Cosmo entered a kissing frenzy that costed them their clothes and left them in bed, recovering. Cosmo rolled on top of Juan and straddled him, rubbing against the tan organ. Juan pulls his lover back down and kisses him while rubbing his pale cheeks.

Cosmo moaned into kiss as he starts to rub himself with Juandisimo. The super model turns over and pins Cosmo on his back, holding his arms as he stares hungrily into Cosmo's lust craving eyes.

 **~A few hours later~**

Cosmo and Juandisimo, dressed formally, go into Timmy's room and gently shake their son awake. Timmy jolts up and his eyes dart around for a few seconds before he calms down.

"You ok Timmy?" Cosmo asks while brushing a stray hair.

"Fine perfectly fine I just need to get dressed..."-Perfect, slightly turning his head.

"Of course hijo~ we'll be down stairs if you need us."-Juandisimo, taking Cosmo's hand and slowly walking out.

"Don't go back to sleep ok Timmy~"-Cosmo

"Don't worry, I won't." Perfect Timmy watches the two leave before getting out of bed. Perfect Timmy claps his hand and the lights turn on then walks over to the closet. He looks in the mirror as Sparky climbs out from under the bed.

"Wait who are you?"-Sparky asking nervously as he stared at the being in a long purple cloak with black hair, red eyes and fangs.

"I'm Timmy~ I just haven't put on my face yet~" Perefect Timmy snapped his fingers and he had brown hair and buck teeth.

"No you're not, who are you? And what have you done to my Timmy?"

"..Fine spoil my fun, I'm Nega, a Timmy from a different world, Like this Timmy I had ...assistants with my horrid life and at a one year anniversary party I had one rule free wish so let's just say I have what they have but much more unlimited."

"What? Why are you here? And where's my Timmy?"

"After what I did I couldn't stay where I was, so I went to a parallel universe where I could hide as someone else. I used my gifts to do many things but it always back fired so I had to reset time again and again so let's just say after many self lessons, I decided to change once more but this time get it right."

"But why my Timmy?"

"Well honestly he was the easiest, I don't have to try as hard or change my voice that much and he has what I want. Good friends and a loving family which is now all mine; now if you would excuse me, I have plans for tonight~" Nega snapped his fingers and was in a purple tuxedo, he gave Sparky a crooked smiled before walking out of his room.

Nega walked down, seeing his new parents on the couch, messing with each other, in buttoned up shirts. When he reach the bottom of the stairs, he greeted his parents, who got up and hugged him.

"You look wonderful hijo~"-Juandisimo

"Thanks... papa~ we should go now huh?"

"Right don't want to be late~"-Cosmo, holding Timmy's hand as they walked outside and made it halfway across the street when the house exploded. Juandisimo quickly pulled Cosmo and Timmy close, shielding them with his body.

Juan wouldn't let his lover and his life go, until Cosmo convinced him that it was over and that he was accidentally choking them. Juan let them go but not for long as he instantly embraced them again.

Cosmo held Juan and told them that they needed to call the cops, Juan agreed, so they all went back to their house. Juan was holding Cosmo close as they entered the room.

"I wish you two forgot all about the neighbors from across the street." Timmy, in Cosmo's arms, said under his breath as Cosmo got Juan to sit on the couch.

A clutter of bright sparkles appeared around the adults' heads and Nega's wish came true.

"Hunky monkey you want some Chinese or Pizza?"-Cosmo looking into the living room as he held onto the wall phone.

"What about BBQ? The others are just so greasy."

"Alright~"

"I'll be right back ok papa~?"-Nega

"Sure hijo, I'll call you once I find a good movie."

"Ok." Nega went upstairs to check on Sparky. "Sparky how are you~?"

"What have you done to Timmy?"

"Look across the street~" Sparky nervously glanced out of the window to see a burning pile of rubble.

"NOO! Timmy!"

"Don't worry you won't know the difference~ I wish **everyone** forgot about the Perfects~ and about the first Timmy, thinking that I was that Timmy."

"Timmy~"

"Sparky~ want to come down for a movie and later BBQ chicken~?"

"I would like that Timmy...what about across the street?"

"Not sure papa probably knows." Nega picks up Sparky and carries him down stairs.

Nega sits between Cosmo and Juan, with Sparky in his lap.

"Do any of you know about the house across the street? it's on fire."

"Don't worry Sparky, it was an old house probably just a gas leak or something, it'll die out soon, I wouldn't lose any sleep over it."-Juandisimo

"Alright~" Sparky lays his head down as Nega stokes his back.

"You know...my life is perfect~"-Nega smiling as his loving family hand on arm around each other. " _Absolutely Perfect_ ~"

 **The End**


End file.
